A Clothes Call
A Clothes Call is a fan episode. Starring *Josh *Lifty and Shifty Featuring *Flippy *Ale *Buck and Chuck *Petunia *Lumpy *Handy *Pranky *Pierce Plot The episode begins with Josh taking a bath. Josh gets out of the tub and dries himself off, he then goes to get his clothes only to find them missing. Josh sees his window open and looks out of it, spotting Lifty and Shifty with a large bag full of Josh's clothes. The scene changes between several others finding their clothes gone (Flippy, Ale, Pierce, Pranky, Buck, Chuck, Handy and Petunia). Petunia is seen with a towel around her waist, looking angry as she spots Lifty. Buck and Chuck are then seen naked as they chase after Shifty. Soon Lifty and Shifty have stolen clothes from Josh, Petunia, Flippy, Ale, Handy, Pranky, Pierce, Buck and Chuck. Lifty and Shifty are chased by the naked characters, but soon lost them. The gang stops and stares at each other, Chuck and Pranky start to giggle but are hushed by Petunia and Josh. Buck was covering his "pain center" in embarrassment. Suddenly, Flippy announces that he knows where the thieves are. Flippy runs home and grabs a tracking device, he then heads back to the others and tells them that he has a tracker in his clothes and they just need to follow the dot on the device. Soon the device leads the gang to a sewer pipe, Flippy says that Lifty and Shifty went in there. Flippy starts to enter while Petunia decides to stay behind, Josh looks at her and shrugs as he then enters. Soon every is in the pipe and Petunia is alone, suddenly a gust of wind blows her towel away. Petunia tries to grab it but it lands in the sewer pipe. Petunia grabs it and puts it on only to find a smudge of gunk on it. Petunia freaks out and faints falling face first into sewer water. Josh sees her floating corpse and he screams loudly. Flippy hushed him. At this same time the others make it into the sewer itself and Flippy tells them which way to go. Pierce is unable to control his rudeness and he shoves Pranky into the water, Pranky grabs Peirce and pulls him down with him and the two are devoured by an alligator. Josh was getting scared over the losses of Pierce and Pranky. The rest continue ahead unaware that Pierce and Pranky are dead. Soon Flippy spots the raccoons climbing a ladder back to surface. Josh climbs up first followed by Flippy and Ale, but when Buck climbs it, a rum breaks and lands on Chuck followed by Buck. Josh shudders, but Ale comforts him. Flippy, Ale and Josh get to the surface and find themselves in an alley with Lifty and Shifty. The raccoons find themselves corned and Flippy and Ale go to get the clothes when a potted plant falls from a window and smashes Flippy's head. Ale looked at Flippy and then another vase falls and smashes her head. Lifty sees that Josh is the only one left and he decides to mess with Josh. Lifty grabs Josh's hat and begins to punch it making Josh mad. Josh gets so angry that he tackles Lifty. Josh spots Flippy's knife, he grabs it and out of anger he cuts off Lifty's head and then Shifty's. The episode ends with Josh at home making a picture. Its revealed that the picture is of his hat made from the stolen clothes and Lifty and Shifty's bodies. He used their body parts to spell "SPACE". Josh then looks up at the screen and his eyes are shown to have the flipped out look. Josh laughs evily as the iris closes. Deaths *Petunia drowns in sewer water. *Pranky and Pierce are eaten by an alligator. *Chuck was impaled by a pipe. *Buck splatters on the ground. *Flippy's and Ale's heads are crushed by fallen potted plants. *Lifty and Shifty are beheaded by Josh. Trivia *Flippy and Ale didn't flip out in this episode (but looked flipped when chasing Lifty and Shifty). Yet oddly enough, Josh did. *It's revealed that if angered enough, Josh flips out. *This shows that Josh hates Lifty and Shifty. *Oddly, despite being a bully, Pierce co-operates with others in this episode. *Even though the ones with clothes, their belly mark is missing when they run after Lifty and Shifty (maybe all of the episode) *Handy disappears throughout the rest of the episode after Pranky and Pierce are eaten by an alligator. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes